


Souls that dream alone lie awake

by PrettyRascal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Consensual Kidnapping, Hand & Finger Kink, Kneeling, M/M, Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Submission, Under the Influence of Horcruxes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28249302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyRascal/pseuds/PrettyRascal
Summary: How long had Harry been in communication with him? How long had he been infatuated? Just how far gone was his mind?Harry gives himself up, gives the war up because it's keeping him away from what his soul and heart craves.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Voldemort
Comments: 6
Kudos: 99





	Souls that dream alone lie awake

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Sanctuary by Joji- you should definitely listen to it. I listened to it while writing this- the lyrics remind me of the delusion Harry is under while being 'in love' with Voldemort. :>

The fingers around the holly lost their grip, a muffled thud could be heard from when it had hit the ground. His fingers were usually strong, calloused from using his wand so fervently. Yet, they slipped. They were weakened, just as his heart was. Weak and oh-so subdued; how his heart was subdued.

Was he using that word correctly? Faintly, somewhere in the depths of his mind, he could see a bushy-haired girl praising him for using a word deemed a little too complex for his usual diction. Her name he couldn’t recall- not while his head was swimming and his subconscious staggering. Those thoughts slipped away as his head was once again consumed by the form standing before him.

Tall, white and wiry- yet with undeniable strength, just like a Himalayan Birch. Harry was in awe, his glasses had long fallen off; likely laying discarded next to his wand on the ground. Everything was blurred, the dark of night and the swaying trees all melding together like a careless water-colour painting. Despite everything being unfocused, the man Harry stared at was the clarity he had never known. His eyesight was severely lacking because he was never meant to see anything in such glory other than this man. Voldemort. Nothing else was supposed to be as clear as this man; no, not a man. This glorious creature. The monster which instilled fear in his bloodstream. 

Utterly serpentine, the monster’s lipless grin stretched wide. Harry couldn't take his eyes away from the others’. Blood red. Crimson. He couldn’t help but see his favourite expelliarmus in those irises. The disarming charm staring into his own Avada eyes. Harry let out a puff of pathetic laughter- expelliarmus eyes disarming his heart.

Where the fine hairs of an eyebrow should have been, yet were not, arched in lieu of a question. Everything the taller being did was utterly enchanting, Harry couldn’t help but wonder if veela blood was thrumming beneath that deathly pale skin. His mind was once again rendered blank when the soft, hissing of a voice sounded out.

“Harry Potter,” the sibilant murmur mused, bouncing off the walls in his empty mind. A hand reached out (white, long fingers- a birch branch) and skimmed against the scar on his head. The damned bolt which started this entire interdependence. Harry wouldn’t fool himself to think of it as anything else- it was a dependence, an addiction. He couldn’t even find himself ashamed anymore. He wasn’t ashamed that his heart was conquered, that his mind could only think of him, nor of the heat that was pooling in his gut.

That small, flickering candlestick of a flame in his gut was set alight into a furnace of desire at that mere touch to his forehead. Goosebumps rose all over his skin as he failed to contain a shudder- leaving his body in a half-spasmodic shudder as he stared up into those red eyes.

Voldemort, the viper who held his heart, hummed in a thoughtful manner. “Privy to your thoughts, cognizant of your desires… It all makes it very easy, Harry Potter, to see what must happen,” he whispered, and the young boy hung onto each and every word. “Perhaps I may rip it out of you myself one day, your soul, to retrieve my own shard which you cradle. But. For now, do as you so promised.”

Without further instruction, Harry fell down onto his knees. He heard something crack- he wasn’t sure of it were twigs or his own bones. Everything was numb, bar that pleasant burning which was spreading through his body an inch at a time. With shaking hands, he scrambled to feel about the forest floor. He wasn’t looking at where he was touching, his eyes still firmly melded on Voldemort as he kneeled before him.

Finally, Harry’s fingers felt the usual warm buzz of his wand. He gripped it in his left hand, then took it into his right- until he was sure he had each end firmly in each hand. The monster above him was watching him closely, sharp eyes shining with a twisted sort of approval.

With a swift, unhesitating motion, Harry Potter had snapped his wand in half. A loud crack echoed out as metallic sparks flew everywhere. He still didn’t blink, despite the blinding light. He still stared up to the man who owned his mind and soul as he rendered his wand utterly useless.

In a flash, that Birchwood hand had extended forward- running itself through Harry’s messy locks, petting him like a prized mutt. It took Harry a few seconds to recognise the loud, maniacal laughter which was leaving Voldemort’s laugh as he suddenly pulled hard on Harry’s hair. The boy gasped loudly as Voldemort revelled in what was quite clearly his victory.

Harry couldn’t care less. He couldn’t think. All he could feel was that blinding pleasure which was causing his cock to strain against his thigh from where he sat on his knees.

“My Lord,” came the strangled gasp- the last words Harry uttered before he blacked out.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! 
> 
> I haven't participated in writing under Harrymort or Tomarry in a long time, and I deleted my old works :'). Just something to ease myself in!


End file.
